Partners ?
by BeccaBoooo
Summary: Gene and Alex are partners but only in the job, what if they both want more...? Galex! Okay I'm crap at summary's hehe!
1. Chapter 1

_Alex Drake sighed, her thumb and index finger cradling her temple, her other hand holding a pen, her eyes on a piece of lined paper. Her pen met the paper and had been rested there for the last few minutes but yet no words were produced. Biting her bottom lip Alex let her eyes abscond from the meant to be report, once again and land to the right of her, on her Guv's office. The blinds were closed and no sound could be heard past the glass walls but Alex imagined the figure inside. Sitting in his chair, fag in hand, whiskey in other, blue eyes… "Okay" Alex sighed, taking a deep breath she pulled her eyes away and forced them to focus on the task in hand. But once again thoughts of the report were firmly booted out by her Guv's crocodile boots and his masculine… "Oh for God sake" Alex griped suddenly, forcing a frustrated exhale and throwing her pen down_

_"you okay Ma'am"? Shaz asked from her seat at her desk, concern in her expression_

_"yes, sorry Shaz" Alex smiled convincingly, earning a grin from Shaz in return_

_Giving up on any chance of getting the report done, Alex sighed and went into the kitchen "maybe a coffee will help" she thought as she went into the cupboards_

_"Got our knickers in a twist 'ave we Bolls"? Came a voice from behind her_

_"Not at all" Alex replied cheerily, shutting the cupboard doors once retrieving the desired refreshment_

_"Sounded like they were firmly tightened around your throat out there" Gene scoffed_

_"Nope everything's fine, I'm fine, I am simply having a cup of coffee" Alex lied turning around and leaning back into the kitchen side, tilting her head slightly and flashing Gene a smile_

_"hmmm" Gene simply replied raising his eyebrows at her before making his way to the kitchen side himself and flicking the kettle on. Alex took a deep breath as Gene lent across her. Her arm swiftly touched his side sending a tingling sensation shooting up her spine. Alex closed her eyes only to suddenly open them again when Gene had moved opposite her_

_"What's goin on in 'ere, Bolly"? Gene questioned tapping the side of his head with his fingertip_

_Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and crossing her arms in an effort to gain composure Alex lied "well nothing much at the moment, is nothing going on, why have we not got a case"?_

_"No idea" Gene replied putting a tea bag into his mug_

_"well have you not heard anything"?_

_And with that, like someone was listening, Shaz popped her head around the corner "we've got a call Guv"_

_Throwing each other a look Gene and Alex followed Shaz_

_"Bolly, arse in car. Now" Gene ordered as he slammed the phone down_

_"What are we doing"? Alex asked slipping her jacket on_

_"To many questions Bolls, not enough strutting" Gene said opening the door and signaling for Alex to go through it_

_Rolling her eyes Alex did as she was told_

_"Christopher, Raymando" Gene said expectantly_

_"yes Guv" Chris mumbled not looking up from his game of football top trumps with Ray_

_Marching over Gene snatched both Chris and Ray's cards out of their hands_

_"ahh Guv" Ray moaned_

_"Quattro now" Gene ordered walking away and flinging the cards on a desk as he went._


	2. Chapter 2

"We've 'ad a call for a break in" Gene informed the 'A Team' as he zoomed off around a corner

"A break in"? Alex asked rhetorically from her seat beside Gene "why do they need us"?

"It's the plods Bolly, can't do anything without a demonstration from the Gene Genie first"

"Too right Guv" Ray nodded in agreement from his place in the back before taking another drag from his fag

Rolling her eyes Alex turned back to Gene and raised her eyebrows at him to continue

"that and a woman, Miss. Moore, been 'urt"

"aah" Alex said finally getting down to the point

"a feisty one, defendin her 'ome, got a kickin for it. Scum" Gene said shaking his head

Ray and Chris both nodded in treaty with their Guv

"What's the plan Guv"? Chris asked

"Bolly, you're with me, Chris, you and Ray can talk to the plods find out what they know before they forget"

Pulling around a final bend, Gene slammed the breaks on, inches from crashing into a police car

"Jesus" Alex wailed as she was nearly flung out of her seat

"Calm down Bolls, we 'aven't even caught the bastard yet" Gene smirked

Steadying herself on the dashboard Alex slowly turned to Gene with a wide eyed glare

"Bloody useless plods getting in the way" Gene grunted as he climbed out of the Quattro

"Right, off you go then" Gene ordered doing a ushering motion with his hands towards Chris and Ray. Following their orders Chris and Ray made their way to a police car.

"Bolly, I ain't got all day, Get. Arse. In. Gear." Gene said slowly enunciating the latter to a slightly riled Alex who was still getting out of the Quattro after her near collision with the windscreen "well if you would drive like a normal, bloody sane, human being then…"

"nothing normal bout me Bolls" Gene cut in with a wink

Rolling her eyes once again Alex stood up and closed the car door

"Right, lets go" Gene said marching towards the house Alex by his side

"we'll take it from 'ere, off ya go" Gene instructed patronizingly to a group of policemen as he stepped into the house

"hello Miss. Moore, I am Alex Drake" Alex smiled going straight into the living room

"hello love" Miss. Moore smiled in return from her seat on the couch "and it's Patricia"

"Patricia" Alex smiled "and I'm Gene Hunt" Gene announced striding into the room "and I'm here to catch the bastard…"

"Guv" Alex cut in shaking her head at Gene. "Are you able to talk about what happened Patricia "? Alex asked softly turning back to the blonde woman

"just a brose and a scratch love, nothing to fuss about" The mid- forty's woman smiled

"Right" Gene said clapping his hands together, turning to leave

"I understand you just want to forget this day"

" 'ere we go" Gene groaned coming back into the living room

"but to do that" Alex continued stepping closer to Patricia "we need to catch whoever did this to you, you need to know he is locked away, you need closure and this is the only way to achieve it"

Patricia now sat with a curious expression on her face

"basically love, you're gonna 'ave to 'ave an interview so we can catch this bastard" Gene translated bluntly

Taking a deep breath Alex closed her eyes and turned to Gene "Gene you are not helping, maybe you should…"

"oh okay, why didn't you just say so love" Patricia smiled before heading out of the room

"Righto" Gene said flashing Alex a smile "lets fire up the Quattro"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to Jazzola , for my lovely reviews and for being my first ever reviewer ! : D!. *Victory Dance* ;) xx.**

_"well that 'elped" Gene sniped as he lumped down in his seat_

_"well whether it helped or not, she's a witness and it is procedure" Alex stated closing the office door and taking a place on the edge of Gene's desk_

_"Gene Hunt does not do procedure" Gene said leaning back in his chair Alex exhaled at her Guv's obnoxiousness but was soon left silent. Bringing his hands up to his chest, Gene loosened the deep blue material of his tie. Alex's eyes continued to watch as he undid his top button and revealed a little of his chest. Gene's hands now resting on the desk, Alex allowed her eyes to slowly travel back up over his chest, lingering on his bare skin for a moment before landing back on his blue orbs, which were now looking back into her hazel ones. Biting her lip Alex quickly averted her eyes down to her lap. A somewhat heated tension fell over the room. Both unsure how to break it._

_"I, er, I better" Alex mumbled standing up_

_"ain't your fault Bolly Kecks" Gene smirked trying to lighten the mood_

_"huh" is all Alex could muster putting her hand on her hip, trying to act as casual as she could_

_"that you can't keep your eyes off me, ain't your fault at all, many women find it hard" Gene continued throwing Alex a wink_

_"yes, they probably do since their in your dreams Guv" Alex quipped throwing Gene a sarcastic smile in return for his wink. Tension now broken, Alex continued "she certainly seemed to like you" once the sentence had left Alex's lips it was laced with a tinge of bitterness, which she quickly hid with a cheeky smile_

_"to be honest with ya Bolls, I ain't surprised" Gene smirked, still being light hearted_

_"yeah well, maybe we would have got more information out of her if she wasn't laughing every five minutes and I could actually get a word in" Alex griped, suddenly serious. Turning on her heel Alex stormed out of Gene's office and back to her desk._

_"What the bloody 'ell " Gene said standing up Just then the double doors to CID swung open and in walked Patricia_

_"I'm looking for Mr. Hunt" Patricia said looking down at Alex_

_"Why"? was Alex's first response when she noticed that Patricia was wearing a little more lipstick then she had been before, but then remembering herself went back into a professional stance "er, he's just ove…"_

_"I'm right 'ere love" Gene announced from his now open office door_

_"Mr. Hunt" Patricia beamed walking over to Gene, swaying her hips a little more then was necessary "I was wondering if I could have a word"? the blonde smiled now opposite Gene. Alex bit the inside of her cheek, watching intensely as Miss. Moore twirled the end of a strand of hair between her fingers and stood a little closer to Gene then she needed to. Stepping aside Gene allowed Patricia to enter his office._

_"tenner says Guv's gonna slip 'er one" Ray laughed "tenner says he won't wait till the end of the shift" Chris challenged getting his wallet out of his pocket_

_"that is disgusting" Alex spat bitterly "and chauvinistic" she continued flashing them a indignant look "sorry Ma'am" Chris almost whispered putting his wallet back in his pocket. Ray simply turned back to Chris and rolled his eyes before lighting another fag. Leaning over her desk Alex tried to get a better view of what was going on inside Gene's office. Gene was sitting on the edge of his desk, Scotch now in hand and Patricia was standing opposite, leaning into him slightly, hand on hip._

_Alex gritted her teeth. "I thought her brother picked her up"? Shaz pointed out as she came in from the kitchen and spotted Patricia_

_"so did I, I'm going to see what's going on" Alex said standing up_

_Shaz pulled a weary face as Alex stormed towards Gene's office, her unpleased expression apparent. Pulling the door open Alex stormed in almost putting herself in-between Patricia and Gene_

_"Slow down DI Drake, Bloody 'ell" Gene said leaning back slightly to show his point_

_"I'm part of this team, I'm part of this investigation" Alex said a little more strongly then intended "we're not talking about the burglary love" Patricia winked "you get my drift Bolly, so if you don't mind"_

_"oh Christ" Gene said downing the rest of his Scotch Alex turned fully opposite Patricia now "it's DI Drake and if YOU don't mind" Alex argued, enunciating on the word you "we are trying to figure out who burgled YOUR house" Alex pointed her finger close to Patricia's face to enforce her point "so if you would allow us, we would like to get on with doing just that, our job, so now go back to your house and sit quietly until we call you"_

_Patricia now stood jaw agape, glancing at Gene, expecting him to jump in. Gene just raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips_

_"Did you hear me"? Alex said crossing her arms_

_Without another word Patricia left, slamming the door behind her._

_"well Bolls" Gene said looking Alex up and down, mock shocked_

_Alex just took a deep breath and slowly let it out._


End file.
